All of Me
by writtenfables
Summary: Insecure!Blaine and Popular!Kurt meet at NYADA - in response to Klaine Prompt Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>This prompt was in response to Klaine Prompt Challenge. I was given a prompt request and of course, with a suitable time frame and a beta (thank you everythingismydivision) here was my chosen request:<strong>

**insecureBlaine like in 5x16. popularKurt. They meet at NYADA and Blaine is in love with Kurt, but Kurt is hot and Blaine has that belly and fat ass and doesn't think Kurt is interested. But Kurt keeps asking him to pair up in class and to hang out, and eventually kisses him. They date. Blaine waits for Kurt to find s.o. hotter. But Kurt is happy and head over heels in love with Blaine and so shocked when he finds out about his issues because to him Blaine is the hottest and sweetest guy ever.**

**Total AU, of course. I love how it turned out, so I hope you will too. Don't worry, it isn't totally angsty and you will smile at the end. I used two songs:**

**Pick U Up by: Adam Lambert and All of Me (hence the title of the story) by: John Legend. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.: All of Me :.<strong>

* * *

><p>NYADA was the dream. It was Blaine's dream. After four grueling years of high school, he finally made it to New York as a student at NYADA. The dean was so impressed with Blaine's audition and the way he answered her questions that he got special permission to attend an upperclassmen class. It was a prop kind of class. That was what Blaine was so hesitant about. It was a class where you learned how to use your body and not to mention different props, like fencing or combat.<p>

Blaine wasn't the most confident person. The month before he moved to New York, it dawned on him that he was going to be on his own for the first time. There were days where he did some stress eating and while he has a bit of a stomach, he wasn't unhealthy or overweight, but that didn't make him feel any less insecure about his appearance. His friend, Sam, had to tell him to _shut-up_ a few times when Blaine complained about having a _fat ass_.

Blaine tucked his black shirt into his matching jeans. One of the requirements in class was to wear solid color black clothing. Why? He had no clue, but he didn't want to start the first day of class as a total newbie. He took one last breath before he walked into the classroom and tossed his shoulder bag against a wall where a balance beam hung.

Mirrors covered the back of the wall and place mats were scattered all over the floor. There were mainly guys in the class, but there was a small selection of women. Blaine folded his arms across his chest as he examined the room. He felt a few eyes look in his direction then go about their own business. He started to wander around the room, not paying attention where he was going when he heard someone yell to _watch out_ behind him. Blaine nearly jumped as he turned to see a pale-skinned guy holding two sai swords.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," Blaine apologized. He expected the guy to yell at him. He expected him to get in Blaine's face or threaten him with the sai swords. Instead, the guy just smiled and put his sai swords down.

"I'm Kurt," he introduced, holding his hand out to Blaine.

"Blaine," he answered, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt was a little taller than Blaine. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black gloves, obviously for the sai swords. Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt's arms. They weren't overly muscular but it was obvious Kurt worked out.

"You don't look like a sophomore," Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand. Blaine cleared his throat.

"I'm a freshman, actually. I got special permission from the dean to attend this class," Blaine answered. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Really? Dean Tibbedeaux is not an easy woman to impress," Kurt said. Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt didn't believe him or if he was _also_ impressed.

"I've been told that," was all Blaine could respond with.

"You must be crazy talented," Kurt said with a small smile. Blaine couldn't quite place Kurt's voice as he took a step closer to Blaine. Before he could make a response, the teacher walked into the class and informed them that it was skins verses shirts. Blaine opted to be on the shirts side. Kurt obviously went for skins.

"All right, I was also told we have a freshman in here. Where is he?" the teacher asked. Blaine raised his hand half way up and immediately put it down.

"Blaine," he cleared his throat. "Anderson."

"Got it. Now, who wants to be the first to pick their partners?" the teacher called. Kurt raised his hand. "Ah! My star! Who's your partner today?" Kurt pointed to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said without hesitation. There were a few gasps in the classroom, one coming from Blaine.

"Star pupil taking a chance on a freshman. Good luck. Next!"

* * *

><p>It took some time, but Blaine got comfortable with combat with Kurt's help. He told Blaine where to put his feet and how to hold up a shield. Today was only the first day of class, but Blaine didn't feel as out of place as he did when he first stepped into the room. Kurt was incredibly patient with Blaine, even tried to make some small conversation whenever they did their sparing.<p>

Kurt lived in New York for two years and loved every moment of it. He was a pretty popular guy. He knew just about everybody in the classroom. The man was devastatingly gorgeous. It didn't help when Kurt removed his black shirt. For a split moment, Blaine nearly forgot about being so insecure about his own body.

"Time! Put your props away! See you tomorrow. Nice work, Anderson!" Blaine smiled for a moment. Kurt talked to a few of the other guys while Blaine put away his props and went to grab his satchel.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, putting his shirt back on. Blaine kind of wished he wouldn't.

"Hi, Kurt."

"You did really well today. I was right," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him questionably.

"About what?"

"You are crazy talented. I can't wait to see more. Are you in the dorms?" Kurt asked. Blaine put his satchel over his shoulder.

"I am. My roommate is another freshman," Blaine said.

"The dorms aren't bad. I lived in them during my freshman year too. I'm so glad I found an apartment," Kurt said.

"I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Kurt. And thanks for picking me as a partner," Blaine remarked. Kurt just smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, Blaine. I hope I see more of you, not just in class." Kurt winked at him before he went back to his small group. Blaine was baffled. Was that flirting?

Did someone actually flirt with Blaine?

No, he thought, that's not possible. Nobody would flirt with Blaine. He was a nobody.

He was just a freshman.

* * *

><p>Blaine's roommate was more of a recluse than anything. Whenever he wanted to rehearse his songs or dancing, he would leave the room and stay out for hours. When he was in the dorm, he had his earphones in his ears and was writing or reading, or browsing the internet. Blaine's roommate had some weird fetishes, not that Blaine was intentionally looking. How could you not look when there was a picture of someone dressed in an all leather outfit?<p>

After trying to make sure that not too much of his _fat_ was hanging, he made his way to his props class. As soon as he walked in, he saw Kurt with sai swords. His cheeks burned at the sight. He was in his same black muscle shirt and tight black pants. He put his satchel away, avoided any kind of eye contact, and pretended not to notice just how gorgeous Kurt was.

"Okay, choose your partners!" The teacher said, marching into the classroom. Before Blaine could even see who wasn't paired yet, he felt an arm link around his. He looked up and was surprised to see Kurt smiling at him.

"Ready, partner?" Kurt asked.

"Really? Again?" Blaine asked in surprise. Kurt let go of his arm.

"Unless you don't want..."

"No! No! That's not what I meant. I just thought...maybe you wanted someone who wasn't such a..." Blaine started but he always lost track of his thoughts when he was nervous. At least he wasn't stuttering like he used to.

"Such a, what?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"A freshman?" Blaine asked more than answered. Kurt just rolled his eyes and took his arm again.

"You are so cute. Come on! Today, you are going to learn with these!" Kurt held up one of the sai swords.

Oh dear God.

* * *

><p>The first month of NYADA was the best and worst month of Blaine's life. Cassandra July was his dance teacher for the freshman class. That woman was insane. Props class was the only small highlight of his days, because Kurt was there. There were some academic courses that required him to sit, so he was okay with that. He was sitting in the courtyard, reading through his notes. His stomach growled. He had to eat something, but he heard so many horror stories about cafeteria food (mainly from Kurt) that he was debating on going off campus. He closed his textbook when someone dropped their satchel beside him and sat down.<p>

Kurt.

Blaine liked Kurt. He was sweet, incredibly smart, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Living in New York made Blaine feel more open about his sexuality. It didn't help with his other insecurities, though. Kurt had no idea and Blaine preferred to keep it that way. Kurt was a gorgeous man and so many guys wanted him and yet, Kurt spent a lot of time with Blaine.

Why would he do that?

"Let me guess? Music Appreciation?" Kurt asked.

"You guess correctly," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled.

"I didn't mind that class. But then again, sitting in a desk was never something I could do," Kurt responded. Blaine didn't like it either, but he had a few features to hide so he tolerated it.

"So, tell me you haven't eaten yet." Kurt changed the subject.

"Okay, I haven't eaten yet," Blaine said. Kurt just smiled.

"Good. Let's go get something to eat. There's this really good sandwich place. I think if I go there a few more times, they will name one after me." Kurt got up from the ground and Blaine followed behind.

"Sounds good," Blaine answered. Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's.

"Shall we?" Blaine smiled.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>The sandwich was delicious, but Blaine left half of his sandwich and barely touched his small bag of chips. He even declined to share a large cookie with Kurt.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want some? They have the best cookies here," Kurt offered.

"No, thanks. I...I need to watch what I eat," Blaine admitted softly. Kurt looked at him oddly.

"Who told you that?" Blaine licked his lips.

"Cassandra July," Blaine answered shamefully. Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed half the cookie toward Blaine.

"That woman, though as fabulous as she is with her dancing, doesn't know what she is talking about when it comes to a person's body. You are a chocolate lover just like me," Kurt said. Blaine hesitated but he took the cookie, which seemed to make Kurt happy.

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence. It was the first time Blaine had seen Kurt look nervous. Blaine put the rest of his cookie aside.

"Sure, Kurt. You can ask me anything," Blaine answered.

"I was wondering if you had any plans Friday night," Kurt started.

"Umm...I have an hour at five in the auditorium to practice a number, but other than that, no," Blaine answered.

"I thought maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me. Or we could see a movie at my apartment and get some take out. You said that you have always wanted to try Thai food and I have a favorite place that I think you would really like."

Did Kurt Hummel just asked Blaine on a date? He was dreaming. Kurt was handsome, smart and completely out of Blaine's league. There was no way that he was asking Blaine out on a date. Or maybe it wasn't a date. It was just Kurt being friendly and just wanting to hang out as friends.

"I'm asking you out on a date and you are sitting there like you've just seen a ghost," Kurt said jokingly. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Sorry, sorry. I've...I've never been asked out before," Blaine admitted. Kurt paused briefly.

"You've never been asked out before? Seriously?" Kurt asked. Blaine felt like slumping into his chair. Handsome and popular Kurt asked him out on a date and he was ruining it before they even go out.

"Umm..."

"That's so hard to believe," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him oddly.

"I don't think so," Blaine mumbled.

"So...is this your way of saying no?" Kurt asked. Blaine fidgeted in his chair.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean!" Kurt just smiled. Blaine took a deep breath and gave a more definite answer. "I would like to go out with you, so that's a yes."

"Great! So after your hour in the auditorium, we can meet outside the entrance..." Blaine smiled at Kurt. As Kurt continued to talk, Blaine started munching on his chips, forgetting briefly about why he didn't touch them.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a few deep breaths, pacing back and forth on the stage. It was his hour to use the auditorium and he had an assignment he needed to complete. Cassandra July wanted to see the performance on Monday. The choice of song was up to him and he was sure he wanted to perform this particular piece. Performing in front of one or two people was fine, but when it came to a whole audience, he had little experience. At his old school, he never joined glee club because of that fear.<p>

There was nobody in the auditorium. There was nobody to watch or judge him. He turned to the many rows of empty chairs. He let out a breath before he turned on the music. It echoed throughout the empty room. It was just him and his world now. That made him smile as he waited for the right cue.

_Jumping out the window  
>Moving on<br>Cruising on_

_Which way will the wind blow?_

_We can't be wrong  
>So say so long<em>

Singing on stage was a passion of Blaine's. He wasn't in the real world when he was on stage, he was in his own. It was the one place where he could leave his insecurities and be the person he wanted to be. Nothing could bother him or distract him.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he had an hour to kill before he met with Blaine for their date. Truth be told, he was looking forward to the date. Blaine was a sweet guy and Kurt wanted to get to know him more. Kurt hadn't really dated anybody for a long time. Sure, he had gone on a few dates but there wasn't anybody that he was interested in for longer than one date. He didn't do one-night stands. The idea of spending one night with someone he didn't know wasn't appealing, nor did it sound very sanitary.<p>

Kurt and Blaine talked about what movie was out in theaters, and both of them wanted to see _The Fault in Our Stars._ Kurt was excited that Blaine read the book so they both knew to expect tears from one or both of them.

Kurt was a popular guy at NYADA. He was charming, sweet, attractive and had eyes for Blaine. Kurt wandered aimlessly until he came to the auditorium. He knew Blaine was rehearsing and wanted so much to go in and watch him. He paused when he heard singing, Blaine singing. It was the first time Kurt heard Blaine sing, and he was singing one of Kurt's favorite songs.

Maybe just a peak.

Kurt walked through the entrance to the auditorium and peaked around the corner. Blaine was on stage, singing and dancing. Kurt smiled as he watched.

_All my life, I've been waiting  
>Pass my time<br>Procrastinating now_

There was a new found confidence in Blaine Kurt hadn't seen before. In props class, Blaine was a little closed off whenever they had to work with certain items, like shields or swords. Fencing was one of Blaine's strongest abilities, but he denies he's any good. Kurt should look away. There was a reason students reserved time in the auditorium. It was their time to rehearse and compose themselves before the real performance. But watching Blaine completely open himself like that and look happy, Kurt was mesmerized.

_Tiny minded, two-toned suckers  
>Same old faces make me shudder<em>

_Countless times I've screamed  
>Oh brother, where are you<em>

_I need someone to be my lover!_

Kurt quickly turned away before Blaine could see him. But he waited until the music faded. There was no way he could just leave and not hear the end.

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a satisfied breath as he gathered his things and left the auditorium. The satisfaction was slowly fading as he reached the exit. He had his date with Kurt. He cleared his throat, tugged on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. He should have gone to his dorm and gotten dressed or something. He looked a mess. He believed he looked a mess anyway.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt called. Blaine was startled when he saw Kurt walking his direction.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help the smile.

"Are you ready? The next showing is in twenty minutes. We can just make it and get out in time to have a nice dinner together," Kurt said.

"I'm a mess," Blaine said. Kurt took a hold of Blaine's arm.

"You're perfect. Let's go." And Blaine did without argument.

* * *

><p>"You cried more than I did," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked into one of Kurt's favorite Thai restaurants. Blaine just laughed as they took the first available booth.<p>

"You have no proof of that, good sir," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"I may read the book again," Kurt said.

"You just want to torture yourself now." The waiter came by to take their orders. They talked about the movie versus the book, school, and just about anything. Conversation was never stalled or dull and Blaine had a smile on his face the whole time. Kurt wanted so badly to bring up Blaine's performance, but he kept it to himself.

"I'm glad we got to do this," Kurt said as the waiter put their entrees in front of them.

"I am too," Blaine said, and meant it.

It was the best night of Blaine's life. He meant that. He and Kurt spent the rest of their evening eating Thai food and just having pleasant conversations. It was hard not to notice when Kurt would touch Blaine in affectionate ways. There were moments of Kurt brushing his foot against Blaine's leg. At first, Blaine just assumed it was an accident whenever Kurt adjusted himself in his seat. Then it became obvious that it _wasn't_ an accident because Kurt always gave a knowing smile at Blaine when he did brush his foot against Blaine's leg.

A few other times, whenever Blaine's hands rested in the center of the table, Kurt would gently stroke his knuckles. Kurt wouldn't hold Blaine's hands, but he would touch them. When they left the Thai restaurant, Kurt linked is arm with Blaine's as they walked toward Kurt's apartment. Kurt wanted to walk Blaine to his dorm but Blaine insisted that they were closer to Kurt's apartment. Kurt kept a tight hold on Blaine's arm once they reached the apartment. Kurt didn't live far from NYADA after all.

"Tonight was great. I had a good time," Blaine said. What else would you say on a date? Blaine wanted to ask if they could do it again, but he didn't hold his breath. Kurt started to pull away from his arm.

"I did too. Would you like to come in? It's still kind of early. We can watch another movie. I don't have a roommate so we would have privacy," Kurt offered. Blaine wanted to jump on the offer, but he didn't want to look vulnerable if Kurt was just being polite. They stopped in front of Kurt's door. Blaine could smell Kurt's cologne. He was so close.

"I don't want to intrude...or anything," Blaine mumbled.

"You could never intrude," Kurt said softly. "I do have a question, though." Blaine didn't answer, he just nodded. Kurt smiled.

"How much longer do I have to stand this close to you for you to realize that I want a kiss?" Kurt asked with a smirk, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. Blaine gulped.

Kurt wanted to kiss him? Or rather, Kurt wanted Blaine to kiss Kurt?

That _never _happened.

"Oh...I um," Blaine hesitated. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, that was really forward of me," Kurt apologized.

"No! No, that's not it. I swear," Blaine said assuredly. Kurt looked relieved.

"Then..." Kurt urged for more.

"This is embarrassing. I've never kissed anybody before..." Blaine looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Kurt placed his finger under Blaine's chin, gently pushing it upward so he could see his eyes.

"I'm your first?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't trust himself to talk, so he just nodded. That made Kurt smile.

"May I be your first kiss, then?" Kurt asked. Again, Blaine didn't talk, he just nodded and felt Kurt press his soft lips against his.

Blaine had his first ever kiss, and it was amazing.

* * *

><p>Blaine zipped up his bag and sighed. He had everything he needed for the Thanksgiving break. And of course, his teachers did assign homework, not just song and dance either. His roommate already left for the holiday. He was nervous to go home because he knew he would be questioned about school, and about his new boyfriend. Blaine got along with his parents, he loved them. They just don't realize just how insecure Blaine was about himself.<p>

The last few months have been great. He and Kurt talked every night after classes. They saw each other on weekends. He was happy. He just hoped Kurt was happy too. There was a soft knock on the door. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway, holding a shoulder bag.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you ready?" Kurt asked. Kurt was also going home to Ohio. He had family in Lima while Blaine lived in Westerville.

"Just about. You?" Blaine asked.

"Packed and ready. I wish we had the same flight," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. Blaine loved how affectionate Kurt was.

"We'll get to spend time together at the airport," Blaine responded. Kurt nodded.

"My family really wants to meet you. I don't want to take time away from your family, but maybe before or after Thanksgiving you can come by and meet everybody?" Blaine's body stiffened and Kurt felt it.

"Um..."

"It's up to you, no pressure. I'd like you to meet them, though," Kurt assured.

"I can do that. We can make a day of it. My parents...they want to meet you too," Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt gave him a light squeeze.

"Then it's settled. I'll come by to meet yours and then I'll take you to come meet mine!" Blaine laughed a little.

"Okay, it's a deal," Blaine said. He felt Kurt's hands glide over his stomach. Blaine gulped as he gently pulled away to grab his bag. Kurt was affectionate and loving, but he still had no idea that Blaine still felt self-conscience.

"Good! Let's get going," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and guiding him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents loved Kurt, of course they would. Blaine was so nervous meeting Kurt's family, but once he got there, he was greeted with a warm hug from Kurt's step-mom. Being back in Ohio was so different. Blaine got to meet some of Kurt's old friends and the first thing Blaine wanted to do was resort to his old self – build up his walls and close himself off. Kurt wouldn't let him, though.<p>

Once Kurt introduced him to everybody, he never left Blaine's side. Kurt was different around his friends. It wasn't a bad different. The longer Blaine hung around Kurt and his friends, the more comfortable he started to feel.

Getting food was a different story.

Blaine still had that annoying voice in his head that he really shouldn't eat because he was so fat. Kurt saying that Blaine deserved to splurge any time he wanted quickly drowned out the voice.

There was a small part of Blaine that wondered if Kurt would find someone better. He felt like that a few weeks into their relationship. Once word got out that he and Kurt were dating, either Blaine was a hero or the enemy. There were guys in his class, and not just the props class, that had a thing for Kurt and it was as if Kurt became much more appealing.

Kurt didn't know that some of those guys said some things to Blaine.

_Why would Kurt choose you over me? You're a freshman!_

_Can you believe Kurt is hanging out with that freshman? He's too quiet and a little fat._

_He can't give that good of head. Probably a charity case._

Those really hurt Blaine. It didn't help with the doubts he already had about their relationship. In fact, Blaine was waiting for the moment when Kurt came up to him and said it was over or that he found someone else.

The more time passed, the more Blaine fell for Kurt. And part of him wanted to believe Kurt felt the same way, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up if he was wrong. When classes started again, Blaine managed to book an appointment in the NYADA piano room. He had a class there, but there was only so much you could do during class. The piano room was _always_ booked so Blaine was excited when there was an opening.

Blaine walked into the piano room and picked the one closest to the window. As soon as he sat down, he looked over in the doorway to see Kurt smiling at him. Blaine returned the smile as he lifted the piano lid.

"When you told me you were in here, I had no idea you knew how to play the piano," Kurt said, walking into the room.

"I haven't had a real chance to play since I moved to New York," Blaine answered.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kurt asked. Blaine immediately shook his head.

"No, in fact, I want you to stay. I want you to hear what I chose to perform in front of Cassandra," Blaine said happily. Kurt frowned a little.

"I hate that woman," he mumbled. Blaine just shook his head.

Blaine did his performance of the song he sung in the auditorium. Cassandra July had nothing positive to say about the song choice, or the performance itself. Obviously, Blaine was upset by the comments but he wasn't the only one who was criticized. When he told Kurt about it, he was angry and almost went to Cassandra's office. Blaine appreciated that Kurt felt the way he did, but confronting Cassandra wouldn't do him any good.

That was when Kurt admitted that he saw Blaine's performance before their date and apologized profusely for it. Since then, whenever Blaine had an idea for a song, he ran it by Kurt. In fact, Kurt talked about wanting to do a duet with Blaine for the NYADA winter showcase. They had a song picked out already, and Blaine couldn't wait for Christmas.

"Well, I'm not performing _for_ her, so it's okay," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Good. You are talented, no matter what anybody says. What are you going to play?" Kurt asked, leaning over the piano. Blaine just smiled and started playing. Right away, Kurt knew what song it was.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

Blaine's tone was so different from when Kurt heard him sing the first time. It was more intimate and personal. He looked at Blaine as he sang. He could just faintly see Blaine's fingers glide along the piano keys.

_My head's under water  
>But I'm breathing fine<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Kurt smiled as he slowly walked around the piano and sat down beside Blaine.

Blaine continued to play. Having Kurt beside him made him anxious, but happy. He didn't want to say that he had deeper feelings for Kurt, but he knew they were there.

_'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh<em>

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine. When Blaine came to the end of the song, Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. Blaine didn't hesitate at the touch of Kurt's lips against his. Kurt slowly pulled away, wrapping his hand around Blaine's arm and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love my piano man," Kurt said softly. Blaine's arm stiffened and Kurt felt it. He looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Blaine..."

"You love me?" Blaine asked. Kurt released Blaine's arm.

"I do...I believe I do. How can I not?" Kurt asked reaching for Blaine again, but Blaine pulled away, getting off the piano bench.

"I can think of _a thousand_ reasons not to love me," Blaine started. Kurt said he loved him. No, that only happens in dreams. Blaine can love Kurt and never say it, but Kurt wouldn't say it back to him.

He did, though.

"What?"

"I'm fat!" Blaine bellowed first. It was all coming out now and there was no stopping it. Kurt got up from the bench.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I am. I am fat. My ass is huge and I have love handles. I always feel bad whenever I eat a cookie or eat all of my meals. I'm just a freshman. I'm not exactly smart and while I enjoy NYADA, I am half expecting the dean to kick me out because Cassandra July absolutely hates me. And I'm just _waiting_ for the moment where you realize all of that and move on to someone better and better looking. Everybody is." Blaine mumbled the last part but Kurt still heard it.

Kurt offered a small smile as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Blaine, honey? Are you finished?" he asked calmly. Blaine let out a long sigh. Saying all of that felt good, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Yes...I'll just..." Blaine gestured toward the door but Kurt shook his head.

"No, you don't get to leave after something like that. At least let me give you a response, please?" Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded. He was sure Kurt was going to break up with him now.

"All right," he said softly. Kurt unfolded his arms.

"First off, I had no idea you felt that way about yourself. I thought you were mainly nervous about performing, especially in front of teachers. And Cassandra July hates _everybody_. She still gives me the evil bitch glare anytime she sees me. Nobody can match my bitch glares though, and I think she hates that more." That made Blaine laugh a little, which was the intention.

"Okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded.

"Okay," he responded. Blaine sat down on the bench and Kurt joined him.

"Second off, I want all the names of those sons of bitches who say those horrible things about you. They know my sai sword moves and I will triple dog dare them to say those things to _my_ face if they have the balls to say them to yours!" Kurt's voice always went down a low octave when he was angry or being protective.

"It's not a big..."

"I swear, if you tell me it's not a big deal I will seriously revoke your cuddling privileges for at least twenty-four hours," Kurt said. Blaine wanted to laugh at that, but he didn't.

"I just..."

"Third of all, and this is important, so I want you to listen to me and take me seriously," Kurt said. His voice was his normal calm voice, only he looked at Blaine and took a hold of his hands. Only when they were alone did Kurt ever use that voice.

"I'm listening," Blaine said, and he meant it.

"I can think of a thousand reasons to love you. Maybe even more. You are the sweetest, nicest, kindest man I have ever met. I happen to think you are gorgeous as hell. I don't think you're fat, I never thought you were. But if you really think that, and you want to do something about it, I'll help you. Just keep in mind that never once has it crossed my mind that you were fat or unattractive."

Blaine felt like crying.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize for feeling, Blaine. I wish you had told me about this sooner. I would have showered you with lots of kisses until you believed me that I find you so handsome," Kurt added. He released Blaine's hands and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I love you too. Just so you know," Blaine said into Kurt's ear. That made Kurt smile and tighten his grasp around Blaine's waist.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Kurt whispered back. "Stay with me tonight? I have a feeling we need to talk more. I want to know everything. No secrets between us, promise?" Kurt asked. He released Blaine to look into his eyes.

"Promise. I'm a mess," Blaine admitted.

"Who isn't? I'll gladly take all of you, if you take all of me." Blaine had the biggest smile on his face.

"I will." Kurt smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This time, neither one made any attempt to pull away, even though the piano room was booked for another session.


End file.
